lo mejor de mi vida eres tu
by voltina snape
Summary: un pequeño accidente en el Krusty Krab hace que Calamardo explote de ira y le grite a Bob, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, no todos ellos negativos.


hola a todas, esta es mi primer historia publicada aqui!

este fanfic es yaoi casi lemon, y tiene como pareja principal a bob esponja y a calamardo.  
empece a hacer este fic porque me surgio la idea a la cabeza como imagenes sueltas, asi que a la hora de escribir esto tuve que organizarlas todas.  
esta escrito en base a los personajes originales, pero si no te gusta ese estilo mejor imaginalos como personajes de anime :).

muchas gracias por leer, me gustaria que me dejes tu comentario con tu opinion, y si no dejaste nada gracias igual por leer la historia!

-como me gustaria no estar aqui en este momento- penso cansinamente. era otro monotono dia de trabajo exactamente igual al anterior en el krusty krab. sentado detras de la caja registradora, Calamardo intentaba leer "Macbeth", de William Shakespeare. eso, si era posible concentrarse en algo con el ruido infernal que provenia de la cocina. su vecino y compa ero de trabajo Bob Esponja freia hamburguesas y papas hablando sin parar mientras el olor a grasa y fritanga se colaba por la peque a ventana que los conectaba y se metia por la fuerza a traves de sus fosas nasales.  
- porque estas cocinando eso? que no ves que el restaurante esta vacio?- exclamo con fastidio.  
- ya lo se Calamardo, estos son nuestros almuerzos; ya casi es hora de nuestro descanso- dijo alegremente Bob.  
-sabes bien que no me gusta la comida de aqui, yo tengo buen gusto- espeto el cruzandose de brazos y levantando la cabeza con altaneria.  
-hahahahahahahaha! buen gusto- rio Bob creyendo que era una broma.  
- pero llegara el dia en que la gente de esta retrasada ciudad reconozca mi genio artistico y ya no tenga que servir mesas ni contar centavos detras de la registradora!  
-a mi me gusta mucho trabajar con vos- respondio Bob con liviandad- y tambien me gustan mucho tus obras de arte.  
Calamardo lanzo un quejido como unica respuesta y le dio la espalda. Cada vez que Bob hacia ese tipo de comentarios el sentia un extraño retorcijon de tripas. siempre habia odiado a su molesto vecino, pero cuando Bob se ponia triste o algo malo le sucedia el salia inmediatamente a socorrerlo o a confortarlo. Detestaba a Bob Esponja, pero a veces ese sentimiento se volvia muy confuso, y ultimamente ocurria con mucha frecuencia.  
- podrias llevar la orden a la mesa?-dijo sorpresivamente Bob, cortando los pensamientos del calamar.  
- eh? que? ah, si claro- solto torpemente, tomo la bandeja y se acerco a la mesa mas cercana. estaba punto de apoyar la saturada bandeja de plastico cuando Bob salio de la cocina pegando tal portazo y gitando un "a comer!" con tanto pulmon que se llevo un susto terrible y sin querer se echo toda la comida encima: las dos hamburguesas, algas fritas y gaseosas frias.  
- Calamardo lo siento mucho, no queria asustarte, yo solo...  
- ya estoy harto!- exploto el lanzando la bandeja al suelo con violencia- siempre me estas haciendo estas cosas y no lo voy a seguir tolerando mas! sos tan estupido, tan inmaduro, trabajar a tu lado es un castigo!  
-de verdad lo siento Calamardo, no quise...-balbuceo Bob compungido.  
- con eso no se me limpia la camisa!- grito fuera de si el mas alto, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia un Bob que retrocedia con miedo- ni tampoco voy a poder dormir tranquilo sin que me despierte tu maldita alarma, o poder dejar de oir todo el dia tu risita irritante! no solo tengo que soportarte todo el dia en el trabajo, tambien te tengo que ver la cara todo el dia en casa! que debo hacer para que entiendas que te odio, que su risa me atormenta, que tus abrazos me empalagan?!-  
Calamardo gritaba sin control avanzando hacia el chico esponja que solo podria retroceder atemorizado, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por los gritos y las palabras tan crueles de su amado vecine. se echo hacia atras cuanto pudo hasta que su camino quedo obstruido por una mesa atornillada al piso.  
- tu presencia me resulta tan nefasta, tan nauseabunda!-ahora lo tenia acorralado contra la desvencijada mesa y le gritaba a solo unos centimetros, pegando su cara a la de el- y te odio tanto, tanto, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente, porque no puedo hacerte algo malo sin sentirme culpable, porque no puedo verte triste sin hacer algo al respecto; te odio tanto, que yo... yo solo...- y sin acabar de decir la frase, lo tomo de la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo beso con tanta vehemencia que lo levanto del piso. Bob se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos. el amaba a Calamardo desde hace años, pero siempre creyo que su vecino no le correspondia sus sentimientos, siempre era tan frio y distante con el; aunque era verdad que pese a que siempre le decia que supuestamente no lo soportaba, pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado por voluntad propia y le ayudaba en los momentos dificiles.  
se recupero rapidamente del susto y lo abrazo por la espalda. ambos se arrastararon hasta recostarse sobre la superficie de madera, que ahora se sacudia bajo ellos por la fuerza de sus caricias. Bob le enrosco las piernas alrededor de la cintura a su amante, que lanzo un suspiro tembloroso y ahondo el beso. un tentaculo se colo bajo la camisa blanca, acariciando su suave y moldeable cuerpo; como respuesta sus manos se metieron bajo la camisa marron y le rasguñaron la espalda. las respiraciones se agitaban mas y mas hasta llenar el lugar de jadeos eroticos. Calamardo le levanto la camisa y comenzo a lamerle el pecho. a Bob se le escapo un quejido y, dejandose llevar por la pasion, llevo una de sus manos hasta el trasero de su amante y le dio una fuerta nalgada. este lanzo un gemido apasionado y le mordio salvajemente el cuello. sus lenguas se enroscaron en un nuevo y sensual beso mientras se acomodaban rapidamente para lo mejor. Bob abrio las piernas lo mas que pudo y Calamardo se acomodo entre ellas, tomo el borde del pantalon con un tentaculo y delicamente comenzo a bajarlo.  
-Ca... Calamardo... te amo- susurro entre suspiros.  
-Bob... creo... creo que yo tambien te [...]  
- EY, USTEDES DOS!-  
un potente grito proveniente del otro lado del restaurante los tomo desprevenidos y ambos pegaron un respingo. su jefe don Cangrejo asomaba la cabeza desde su oficina y los fulminaba con la mirada.  
- no me importa que paseen el gusano en su tiempo libre, pero si hay clientes quiero que los atiendan de inmediato, asi que ponganse a trabajar o estan despedidos!  
ambos giraron la cabeza lentamente y Calamardo vio, como si fuera la mas horripilante y morbosa de las peliculas de terror, que una larguisima fila se abria paso desde la caja registradora y todos los clientes los miraban con fastidio.  
- van a tomar mi orden o van a seguir revolcandose?- espeto una mujer pez rosa en el medio de la fila.  
-en esa mesa no me siento- dijo otro azul.  
- y ustedes desde cuando estaban alli?!  
-desde hace bastante- respondio un pez azul.  
- Y EN NOMBRE DE NEPTUNO POR QUE NO DIJERON NADA?!- resollo el calamar histerico. este simplemente se encongio de hombros con indiferencia.  
-nos disculpamos con ustedes, estimados clientes, enseguida los atendemos- solto atropelladamente Bob, y salio disparado como una bala hacia la cocina.  
Bob podria esconderse en la cocina tras la impenetrable pared de hierro, pero el tenia que quedarse ahi plantado dandole la cara a todos los cientes y aguantar las bromas obvias y simples una por una.  
-no sabia que habian puesto shows en vivo- dijo acidamente el siguiente de la interminable fila.  
-ordene rapido señor, esta retrasando la fila- espeto el, tratando de salir del paso. estaba harto de tener que ponerle buena cara a todos, sentia que los nervios se le hacian trizas y que la sangre se le convertia en lava y se le subia toda a la cara.  
-esta bien esta bien, un krusty combo.  
- Bob Esponja, sale un numero cinco!  
-enseguida- respondio este con un hilo de voz desde la ventana. tomo el billete de un manotazo y lo metio en la registradora.  
- siguiente!  
-al fin se revelo el secreto peor guardado de Bikini Bottom- se burlo de el la siguiente.  
-ordene rapido señora, esta retrasando la fila.  
-de acuerdo, no te sulfures; eeem, una krabby patty con algas fritas y gaseosa mediana.  
- Bob esponja, un numero dos!-  
-ya sale-  
tomo el billete de un manotazo y lo metio en la registradora otra vez.  
- siguiente!  
-sabia que te gustaba "tocar el clarinete", pero no imagine que a tal escala- se mofo entre risas el siguiente.  
- ordene rapido y larguese de una vez!  
-señor Calamardo que le he dicho? el dinero siempre tiene la razon!- gruño don Cangrejo asomandose por segunda vez desde su oficina.  
-si señor- solto Calamardo entre dientes mirandolo con odio- puedo tomar su orden, estimado cliente?-  
y las burlas siguieron por varios largos y eternos minutos hasta que por fin todo el mundo estuvo sentado comiendo su basura a la parrilla. al fin con un poco de paz, tomo la primer revista que encontro junto a la registradora y se escondio detras de ella. podia escuchar como la gente murmuraba y se reia por lo bajo.  
" que demonios fue todo eso?" se pregunto a si mismo con el corazon desbocado y el rostro completamente sonrojado; " por que hice eso? por que lo bese?". tampoco habia pasado desapercibido para si mismo que Bob le dijo que lo amaba, y el estuvo a punto de responderle ¿acaso al estar privado de todo rastro de razon, su corazon habia sido completamente sincero? ese extraño y retorcido sentimiento que brotaba hacia el pequeño cocinero era... realmente amor?  
- muy bien marineros, hora de cerrar!- dijo don Cangrejo alegremente. al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se habia dado cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y los clientes se habian marchado. los tres se dirigieron a la puerta mientras el jefe sacaba el manojo de llaves del bolsillo y buscaba la que cerraba la puerta.  
-e.. escuche don Cangrejo, puedo explicarle lo que paso esta mañana: sucede que...  
-señor Calamardo, si se refiere a su falta de atencion con los clientes esta disculpado, y si se refiere a otra cosa usted no tiene que explicarme nada, los sentimientos que se tienen con el chico no son de mi incumbencia. a quien realmente deberia explicarle lo que siente- puso una pinza sobre el hombro de Bob Esponja- es a el- y lo empujo delicadamente hacia adelante haciendo que los pechos de ambos quedaran en contacto. los dos se miraron el uno al otro, incomodos y avergonzados.  
-nos vemos mañana a las ocho y media, muchachos- dijo suavemente y se marcho, dejandolos a solas.  
-i... ibas a decirme algo, Calamardo?- pregunto entre titubeos el mas bajo, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.  
-em... bueno pues...- por mas que trataba de pensar no le salia ni una sola palabra, el corazon se le aceleraba y las mejillas se le calentaban rapidamente ¿que tenia ese tonto chico para ponerlo tan nervioso?- si! iba a decirte que me voy a casa; nos vemos mañana- solto torpemente, y se marcho dando trancos largos.  
- esperame!- exclamo Bob corriendo rapido para alcanzarlo- vayamos juntos.  
ambos caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio mientras la puesta del sol teñia todo de intenso naranja; el silencio incomodo los obligaba a clavar los ojos en el camino, pues ambos sabian que algo iba a suceder cuando lleguen a su destino, para bien o para mal.  
una piña naranja y un enorme moai azul comenzaron a vislumbrarse en la lejania y los dos aminoraron aun mas la marcha, pero finalmente llegaron al jardin que unia ambas casas.  
-hasta mañana- dijo secamente el mas alto e intento marcharse, pero una mano pequeña y suave lo sujeto de la parte trasera de la camisa y el se quedo quieto en su lugar.  
-Calamardo, no te vayas, debemos hablar sobre eso y lo sabes- susurro casi inaudiblemente.  
- por que hay que hablar de ello? simplemente ignoremoslo y sigamos con nuestras aburridas vidas- respondio bruscamente el.  
- debemos hablar de eso! por que siempre estas huyendo de todo?- le contesto con mas agresividad de lo usual en el.  
- yo no estoy huyendo! porque tratas de encontrarle la quinta pata al gato? fue un estupido accidente, es todo!  
- no parecia un accidente cuando estabas muy entusiasmado bajandome los pantalones y estabas a punto de decirme que me amabas!  
-... - Calamardo abrio la boca pero no salio ningun sonido de ella, se habia quedado sin argumentos. era verdad, tenia que hacerle frente a sus propios sentimientos; pero el era demasiado orgulloso para admitirselo incluso a si mismo.  
-no... no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo, yo solo...  
- cierra la boca y escuchame Calamargado, a partir de ahora haras lo que yo te ordene, cuando yo te lo ordene y solo contestaras cuando te lo indique, ahora entra a mi casa ya mismo y no voy a repetirlo dos veces!  
el cefalopodo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como Bob daba ordenes sin que le temblara la voz, era una faceta desconocida de su vecino hasta ahora. pero definitivamente le gustaba mucho. entro a la casa sin replicar ante la asombrada mirada de Bob Esponja; el solo habia actuado asi para ver si su vecino reaccionaba de otra manera, ni el mismo sabia que esperar, y mucho menos que este accediera tan rapidamente ¿acaso habia descubierto la manera de manejar a su amado y sonsacarle cariño?.  
cuando ambos estuvieron solos y en la privacidad de su hogar lo empujo sobre el sofa y se sento a su lado.  
-no sabia que te gustaran este tipo de cosas, vecinito- dijo el mas bajo con un tono muy sugerente.  
-ni yo tampoco, acabo de descubrirlo ahora- le informo inclinandose hacia el- bueno, y ahora que hacemos? tomamos un te y hablamos de arte y literarura?  
-asi que intentando dar oredenes en mi casa eh? deberia recosarte en mis rodillas y darte unas nalgadas por eso- dijo en un tono provocativo, pero esta vez Calamardo lo miraba sonriendo dulcemente, lo acerco a el tomandolo de la cintura y se besaron por segunda vez, ahora con sinceridad y dejando salir sus sentimientos.  
-te amo, Calamardo.  
-yo tambien te amo, Bob, siempre lo hice. lo mejor de mi vida sos vos.  
un tercer beso sello sus palabras como una promesa de amor. Calamardo dejo de engañarse a si mismo y descubrio que la verdadera felicidad no esta en la fama ni en la fortuna sino en el amor, y que tanto el amor como la felicidad no estan en paises lejanos o futuros inalcanzables, sino que pudeden estar, simplemente, en la casa de al lado.

FIN


End file.
